The Quidditch Man
by narcoleptic86
Summary: Percy was engaged to Penelope Clearwater, who was beautiful, rich and in love with him, altogether a very satisfactory state of affairs. So why did Oliver Wood have to come along, putting all kinds of doubts into his mind at the last moment?


The Quidditch Man

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary: **Percy was engaged to Penelope Clearwater, who was beautiful, rich and in love with him, altogether a very satisfactory state of affairs. So why did Oliver Wood have to come along, putting all kinds of doubts into his mind at the last moment?

**Pairings: **Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood

**Categories:** Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe (AU)

**Author's note: **This is my first story, play nice.

Chapter One

The candle flame flickered briefly despite the pear-shaped glass that rose protectively around it to keep away the draughts. It was a touch of intimate atmosphere in an otherwise well-lit lounge.

As Percy sipped the drink from his stemmed glass, the wavering light caught and reflected a red fire in the sleek curls of his dark burgundy hair. Salt rimmed the edge of his glass with crystal white thickness, some of it clinging to his lips when he replaced the glass on the small table. Unconsciously his tongue moistly cleansed the lower lip of its salt traces.

His soft blue gaze swung to the woman sitting opposite him. For the thousandth time Percy studied her soft, feminine features, the aristocratic nose, and her impassive blue, nearly grey, eyes beneath deceitfully delicate brows of an equal shade. Her hair was in contrast to his, but in this light, it had a pale sheen without the vivid red casts his possessed.

Penelope Clearwater was not looking at Percy, though. Her impassive gaze was shifting about the lounge in that ever-alert manner of hers. She seemed suddenly remote, not actually with him but apart.

Leaning forward, Percy reached out with his hand to grasp the small delicate fingers that held her glass. The movement caused the material across his dress shirt to press tight, revealing a tantalising impression of his lithe body. The nearness of his hand to the candle flame illuminated the gold ring and laid claim of ownership, the way Penelope liked.

The touch of his hand against hers brought the remote gaze to centre on his face, cameo-smooth in tenderness. A semblance of a smile curved her mouth as Penelope released the glass to let her fingers close gently over his. Percy ignored the lack of warmth in the smile because he saw the approval in her eyes.

'We're going to have a good marriage, Percy.' The matter-of-fact announcement was issued quietly as if she had been pondering the question and was now satisfied with her conclusion.

Percy smiled, letting his dark lashes flutter down. He had become accustomed to Penelope's statements. They had never been romantic, but he did not mind. He had never proposed to her, she had merely informed him they were getting married. His acceptance on the decision was taken for granted.

'May I ask the special advisor to the minister what prompted her to reach such a verdict while the wizengamot is still out?' he said teasingly, with a haughty look, his lashes sweeping up so his eyes could gaze at her.

Her mouth moved again into that thin line that was never quite a smile. 'Because, darling, during the day you are level-headed and efficient. There is only the slightest trace of the rash, Gryffindor creature that your family embodies. At this moment you are like me in that you don't want private emotions entangled with business and that is why we will have a good marriage.'

'That, too, of course.' Her head tilting in an agreeing nod as if that was of secondary importance. It was all Percy could do to hold back a sigh.

There were times when he wondered if Penelope really loved him. Fortunately, there were times when she convinced him of it very thoroughly. He silently wished they were not here in this public place so that she could relax enough for him to take her in his arms.

Her manicured fingertip trailed around the salted edge of her glass. Almost as if she felt him watching her, she met the soft adoration of his look.

'I often wonder,' she mused, 'how long it might have been before we met again if we hadn't met that day outside the Ministry. How long has it been since Hogwarts? -Nine years?'

'Ten years,' Percy corrected gently. 'Seems like a life-time since our Hogwarts days.'

'I always thought you were very attractive,' Penelope continued, not the least bit perturbed that she had not known how long of a 'break' it had been since the Hogwarts romance. 'But you were always so cool and practical in comparison to those terrors of your family, that I had never looked passed the red hair, not until we met that last year…'

'You have no idea, darling,' Percy murmured, 'the relief to finally meet someone so well-suited in intelligence.'

'Yes, Gryffindors' were never exactly known for their thoughts.'

'I told you I had been infatuated with you since the first day I saw you. But with all the pure bloods that had paraded through your life, I never thought I would have another chance.'

'I was never interested in those empty-headed pure bloods.' She laughed in silent derision. 'I was looking for someone like you, intelligent and understanding, capable of dealing with the demands of my career and supporting my ambitions. Even back then I never really understood you. I thought all boys through tantrums at the thought an ambitious partner. I just never realised I was looking at the wrong house.'

'You should have dated a middle child long before,' Percy laughed. 'I do not remember taking part in any activity that my family was able to see through to the end. Invariably one red head or another would decide they needed the attention in the middle of a performance. Not that I was not hurt sometimes, but my mother taught me patience and understanding. With seven of us she had plenty of time to learn.'

Percy knew Penelope was listening to him, yet her head was half-turned to glance around the lounge. They were not expecting to meet anyone tonight and he wondered fleetingly why she was so interested in the other occupants. The budding curiosity did not last longer than it took her look to return to him.

'I'm glad you're understanding,' she stated. Was it his imagination or was her expression sterner than before? 'It's going to be a trying time at the ministry next week with the Quidditch World Cup approaching.'

'It's been a long time since the last, I think the public could do with the well deserved break.' Percy offered, realising Penelope's harshness had probably been a show of concern for the upcoming tournament. The workload was obviously taking its toll.

'Of course it will be,' she nodded curtly sliding a glance to the side, her mouth tightening. 'Though naturally we'll have to strengthen the wards'

'Penelope,' Percy titled his head to the side, a tin frown drawing his brows together, 'what's wrong?'

Impatience laced her expression. 'The man at the second table-No, don't look now,' she reprimanded in a low sharp voice. 'He's been rudely staring at you for the last ten minutes.'

'At me?' he repeated in disbelief. 'Are you certain-not you?'

'Very,' Penelope retorted.

'Maybe I know him. Maybe he is someone we went to Hogwarts with,' Percy suggested hesitantly. 'The second table did you say?'

'Yes. Look, but for heaven's sake do not be obvious about it,' he commanded.

An order that was much easier given than carried out. With nonchalance taught from years of successful eavesdropping, Percy leaned back in his chair. He let his gaze wander idly about the lounge until it was caught by the man at the second table and held by his intent regard. There wasn't any doubt in Percy's mind that he was looking at anyone else but him.

The man was alone at the table, leaning somewhat indolently back in his chair. A thumb was hooked in the waistband of his suit trousers, holding the robes open to reveal a vest in the same charcoal colour of his suit. Even at this distance, Percy could recognise the expensive tailoring.

His hair was a deep brown, and its careless style gave the man a look suggesting the untamed. The lean, handsome face held deeply grooved lines around his mouth and eyes, which suggested he smiled often. Boyish was the initial adjective that Percy wanted to use to describe the man, but he was much to virile and too masculine. The faintly boyish charm he detected was really the rakish air of a rogue. The stunningly handsome face and smile had probably overwhelmed many a man and women.

His inspection finally stopped at his eyes, blue and glinting with undisguised amusement. Percy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something vaguely familiar. He stared at him a minute more while he tried to place what it was.

The stranger then used that minute to inspect him insolently. As his blue eyes ran over his figure, the caressive quality of the sensation sent Percy glancing away before he could ascertain why he knew him.

'Well?' Penelope demanded impatiently.

A black anger was in her expression and Percy knew he had recognised the stranger's intimate appraisal of him at the least. Perhaps the only major fault that Penelope possessed was her brooding temper. He almost wanted to say that he knew the man, but at this point he didn't think Penelope cared whether he did or not.

'I don't think I know him, although I have the feeling I've seen him somewhere before,' he replied evenly. It wouldn't do to let Penelope see he had been embarrassed.

Penelope flashed another glance at the man, her jaw tightening ominously as she let her gaze slide back to him. 'I can't believe the insolence of that man!'

'Just ignore him,' Percy shrugged.

'How can you just ignore such a blatant disregard or good manners?' she snapped.

Percy glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw the movement of the man rising to his feet.

'He's leaving anyway.'

Penelope wasn't satisfied with Percy's word that the man as leaving and had to look himself. Her eyes were dark as they swung back to narrow on his face.

'Are you certain you don't know that man?' she demanded.

'I--' Percy hesitated, and then invisibly shrugged away the vague sensation of something familiar about him. 'I'm quite certain,' he concluded with a firm nod of his head.

'Then would you tell me why,' Penelope continued in that same ominously low tone, 'he's walking to our table?'

His blue eyes widened in surprise. A hand moved bewilderedly to a wing of red hair at his temple, smoothing it back to glance surreptitiously at the man. He was approaching their table with a rolling, supple walk totally unlike Percy's own firm, almost stiff stride.

There was a faint suggestion of a smile on the man's mouth, but his eyes were decidedly crinkled the corners, a wicked glitter in their blueness. He had barely met his mocking look and he was glancing swiftly away.

His mind raced. He didn't know him, did he? He didn't know him he was sure of it. Yet, why was he coming to their table? Penelope never forgot a face or a name, so it couldn't be her the stranger was coming to see.

When the man stopped beside the table, Percy wasn't able to raise his head in inquiry.

'Excuse me,' the man spoke in a voice that was low and musically pitched to caress the ear of the listener.

Unwillingly Percy lifted his chin determined to show the man how completely indifferent he was to is presence. But the laughing blue eyes weren't looking at him. The man's falsely solemn expression was directed at Penelope, who's tilted up in disdain.

'You don't know me,' the man continued, misleadingly erasing one of Percy's doubts. 'I came over to offer an apology for my rudeness. I'm afraid I might have offended you by staring at your date.' For only a brief second did the man's gaze rest on Penelope before they turned to him.

'How've you been Percy? Long time no see' the man stated with familiarity. A bell rang in his mind-It couldn't be.

'Oliver?'


End file.
